Fall Of Lord Voldemort
by Prongs79
Summary: Harry And Ginny disappear to another dimension after cleaning out the attic of The Burrow. Suddenly, someone comes and takes Ginny away. Hermione and Ron come to the separate dimension and help Harry save Ginny from the clutches of Lord Voldemort.


"How are we going to get out of here?" Ginny whined.  
  
"Ugh, I don't know. Stop asking me that!" Harry answered exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, excuse me, mister I-just-wanna-be-grouchy-so-leave-me-alone!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"You don't have to snap at me miss I-just-wanna-bug-everybody-to-death!" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Look who's talkin' about snappin'!" Ginny spat. They glared at each other for a while then snapped their heads in another direction. See, they were stuck in another dimension together, by themselves. The two had found some sort of key on the floor of the attic of which they were sorting through. When they touched it, they appeared in a different dimension, where they are now. Their full names are Virginia Weasley and Harry Potter. They were at The Burrow, Ginny's home, when it happened.  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry." Ginny finally gave in.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry." Harry couldn't help it. They turned to face each other.  
  
"So, how do you think we got here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That key, it must have been a Portkey. But, where do you think we are?" Harry wondered.  
  
"In another place, or, you know, dimension." Ginny looked around them.  
  
"But, why are we here? I don't get it..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a sniff. He looked at Ginny. She was crying!  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
"How do we know we can't go back?" She asked, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry gaped at her. He didn't think that she was worrying about that. But then, why wouldn't she. Ginny had a family, he didn't. He wasn't even worried about that-he had no one missing him on the other side of this dimension wall. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get back. I promise." He said comfortingly. She looked up into his eyes with her tearful and hopeful ones.  
  
"You really think so?" She asked softly. He smiled warmly and nodded. Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest. "Thanks, Harry." She mumbled. They stayed like that for a couple minutes then reluctantly let go. Ginny smiled shyly. "We'd better get to work figuring out how we're going to get back."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. They sat down and Ginny picked up the key.  
  
"It's unlike anything I've ever seen. If it's a Portkey, it should take us back if we both touch it, but it doesn't." Ginny examined it. Harry closed his hand over hers and the key. Ginny looked up at him, feeling every part of her body tingle. He was smiling.  
  
"You're right, it's not a Portkey." He said. Ginny sighed softly. Harry removed his hand and looked at her as if willing her to go on. She shook herself.  
  
"So, what could it be? If it's not a Portkey-which we've already established it isn't-what is it?"  
  
"Maybe it's a one-way Portkey. There are such things as those, maybe that's what it is."  
  
"So, how are we going to get back?" Ginny's voice almost cracked at the end of her sentence. Harry's expression immediately changed into one of concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and fell forward into his arms. He hugged her for awhile as she cried into his sweater. She snuggled up closer and after a little bit, the sniffles had slowed to a stop. Harry looked down at her. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. He smiled and laid down, still holding her in his arms. After a while, he too, was sleeping...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Harry looked around. He didn't see anybody around him. He was still in this different dimension place. He saw a pile of something not too far off. He started walking toward it. As it started looking more like a person, he started running faster. When he was finally right next to it, he dropped on his knees to get a better look at it. It was Ginny! She was lying on her back with her arms out to the side and her head facing the other way. He looked at her face. It was dead and expressionless. Harry picked her up and started walking forward. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of him. The person was all dressed in black. Harry couldn't see his face or his hair. The person reached for Ginny. He took her right out of Harry's hands. Then, he disappeared. Harry suddenly heard someone whispering his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered. Harry opened his eyes. He looked down at Ginny.  
  
"What were you dreaming about? It looked like something bad." Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Harry said, not wanting to worry her. Ginny made to get up but found she couldn't move. Harry was still holding her protectively. "Um, could you...?"  
  
"Oh, hold on." Harry let go of her and sat up. Ginny followed and helped him stand up. They started walking in no specific direction. Something struck Ginny and she ran back. She bent over and picked up a small something. She ran to catch up with Harry. Ginny handed him the key. He examined it and put it in his pocket. About five minutes later, Ginny collapsed. Harry ran back to her and knelt beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He lifted her head into his lap.  
  
"I am so hungry." She said, just before she passed out. Harry's mind was whirling. What could he do? Harry reached inside his pocket and came out with his wand. He said a small spell and a plate of steaming food appeared in front of them. He shook Ginny until she awoke and showed her the food. She reached for it and pushed it in front of him.  
  
"You eat it." She said. Harry shoved it in her face and repeated what she said.  
  
"You need it more than I do." He reasoned. Ginny split the contents in two and they both ate half. Feeling refreshed, they started again. After a while, Ginny sat down on the ground, pulling Harry to join her.  
  
"I cannot walk anymore. I'm too tired." She said. Harry nodded. "Harry, what would happen to us if we could never get out of here?"  
  
"We will." Harry answered simply. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"How do you know? I want to know what would happen to us if we never could get back." Ginny looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Well, I guess, we'd, uh, just stay here and live here. And die here. But don't worry about that. We will get out of here. Or at least you will, if it's the last thing I do." Harry finished determinedly. Ginny looked at him worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere without you. We're both getting out, or I'm staying. I'd just die if I had to leave you." Ginny's eyes started filling up again. Harry sat there dumbstruck as Ginny moved forward and gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back, smiling. When she pulled away,she was grinning. "I feel so happy to get that off my chest. Thank you for everything, Harry."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. 'Cause I have something to say too." Harry said softly. "I like you too. And not just as my best friends little sister, or as just a friend. But I like you, Ginny. I really do."  
  
Ginny was so happy she didn't know what to do. So she just wrapped her arms around him again. They stood there, hugging each other until Harry pulled away. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then leaned forward again. Just as their lips were about to touch, a big bang shook the ground. They looked in the direction it came from. A figure was coming toward them, all dressed in black. Harry gasped softly and moved in front of Ginny, protecting her from whatever was coming. Another bang from the other way made them look. Another person, all dressed in black, was coming toward them. Two more bangs and two more persons. They were cornered. When each was about a yard away from them, the three last ones stopped and the first walked forward.  
  
"Oh, Harry, what are we going to do?" Ginny whimpered. The person reached up and pulled off his mask. He had silvery blonde hair and a menacing smirk. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said in a low, frightening tone.  
  
"Potter. Fancy seeing you here." Draco Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just her." He nodded to Ginny. "Now, hand her over before someone gets hurt."  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry! Just give him what he wants!" Ginny whispered. "He'll get it anyhow, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But he wants you." Harry whispered back.  
  
"So? Just let me go. I don't you getting hurt on my account. Please, Harry, do what he says." Harry hesitated. "Now, Harry, before he gets mad. Do it, or else I will." Harry turned to look at her. She had a determined expression yet she was crying silently. She was looking at him pleadingly. Ginny pushed him slightly out of her way and gave him a look. He nodded. Harry moved totally out of her way slowly, not letting go of her hand. She walked slowly toward Draco. Once she was in grabbing reach, Draco reached for her and yanked her out of Harry's grip. At exactly the same moment, the person behind Harry grabbed him to keep him from following. Draco carried a struggling Ginny three yards away from Harry and...disappeared. Harry stopped struggling to get loose and the guy dropped him. As they walked away and disappeared in turn, Harry sat there, staring at where Ginny had been ten seconds earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, let me go!" Ginny screamed at her captor. They had appeared in a dark and quiet place. The halls around them were long and tall. There were doors all around them. Draco turned to one of them and opened the door. It was some kind of throne room type room. Long lines of dark-robed people led to one huge throne at the end of the room. Draco carried Ginny right in front of the huge chair and held her still.  
  
"I see you've captured her. Well done, Malfoy. I will definitely call upon your services later on." The person in the chair motioned for him to leave. Draco carried Ginny back out the door and into one a little down the hall. This room looked like a bedroom. There were Slytherin symbols on most of the things in the room. Ginny realized, with a dreaded feeling, that this was Draco's room. He locked the door behind him with a complicated spell and let her go. She instantly ran to the other side of the room, as far away from him as she could. Draco grinned evilly.  
  
"I wonder what you could be thinking." He said, walking to one of his dressers and opening the top drawer. He pulled out a rectangular box and looked at the back of it. Ginny's heart stopped. He opened the box and pulled out some pills. She fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Harry lay there thinking about his horrible life. He just wanted it to end. He had nothing to live for, no one to miss him. He'd just lost the girl of his dreams. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where Ginny was or why Draco had wanted her. He had no idea of what was happening outside of this world. He had no idea what was happening in the world he was in either.  
  
"Why me?" He complained as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, Weasley." Ginny felt a foot kicking her softly. She opened her eyes and groaned. Draco was sitting beside her, looking down at her.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"It's not me. Well, half-way it is. It's what the Dark Lord wants with you." Draco explained. Ginny felt a fainting coming on again. But just as she closed her eyes, Draco shook her gently. Ginny opened her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"What does he want with me then?" She asked.  
  
"He's using you to get to Potter." Draco said simply.  
  
Ginny jumped into a sitting position. "How?"  
  
"I don't know ask him..."  
  
"Tell me!" Ginny shouted at him.  
  
"He's gonna free him from that place in a day or two and threaten to kill you if he doesn't hand himself over."  
  
"If he does surrender?"  
  
"I get you." Draco grinned. Ginny felt nauseous.  
  
"Oh God. Oh no. He's doomed. I'm doomed! Where's my family?"  
  
"They're in the dungeon. Waiting to see you. For the maybe last time unless Potter comes through for you."  
  
"I want him to stay alive. He will pick to leave me or else I'll kill myself." Ginny said dangerously. That statement wiped the smirk right off his face.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I love him." Ginny said defiantly. Draco's mouth dropped open as Ginny went to the door and started yanking at the doorknob. Draco finally came to his senses and grabbed Ginny by the waist. He pulled her beside his bed and threw her on it. He snapped his fingers and some kind of force kept Ginny from jumping off the bed and trying the door again.  
  
"Just, stay there." Draco left the room, closing the door behind him. Ginny started to scream to find that her mouth had been bound too. With strong spellotape keeping her mouth shut and metal bindings around her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck, she wasn't going anywhere. She looked around her, as far as she could see. Ginny wished Harry didn't feel so strongly for her as he did. This never would've happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, knowing what he was going to see. To his surprise, someone was looking intently down on him.  
  
"He's awake." A very familiar voice told someone else who wasn't in his view. Harry sat up and found himself staring into the eyes of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly startled.  
  
"Ginny. Malfoy took her. I thought you'd know by now." Harry let go of her and lay back down. Another friend of his, Ronald Weasley came into view.  
  
"What was that about Ginny?" He demanded.  
  
"Malfoy-" Ron pounded the ground.  
  
"I'll kill him." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"I'll KILL him!!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione tried again. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Ron-"  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!" Ron screamed. He shook off Hermione's hands and stormed off. Hermione pouted for a second then helped Harry stand up.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Well, *sniff* we found *sob* a key sorta thing *sniff, sob* on the floor of the *sniff* attic *sob* and so we *sniff, sob* picked it up *sniff* and *sniff* it *sob* took us *sniff, sob*..." Hermione broke down crying.  
  
Ron heard her and went to hug her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He held her until she was done crying. When she was, Hermione looked at Harry. Ron looked at him and grinned.  
  
"You like my sister, don't you?" He asked slyly. Harry nodded. "Let's go save her then." Ron let go of Hermione as she pulled a ruler out of her pocket. They all took hold of it and were transported back to The Burrow. Harry ran out the back to the broom closet.  
  
"Hermione, can you ride?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. Harry tossed a broom to Ron, which he caught.  
  
"She can ride with me." Ron offered. Harry shrugged and they both looked at Hermione. She nodded. Harry swung one leg over the broom and looked at them. Hermione got on behind Ron so she could hold on. They took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked up (well, as far as she could) as Draco walked into the room again. He walked over to his desk in one corner of the big room and sat down. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.  
  
'And to think, I have to stay here for two more days before I get a glimpse of Harry.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Harry squinted his eyes at a circular building a little while away from them. He pointed to it and looked behind him slightly.  
  
"We're almost there. See it?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded. They flew until they got right in front of it. Harry looked in all the windows, starting on the first floor. On the third floor at about the sixteenth window, he saw Draco seated at a desk. He looked around the room, looking for Ginny. He finally found her, she was tied to the bed with metal bands and her mouth was taped shut. Harry became furious. Ron saw what he was staring at and looked in the window. Hermione could feel the change in his attitude and looked where they were staring at.  
  
"Oh, no. Um, guys, wait!" Hermione exclaimed as the brooms pelted forward. They immediately stopped and Ron and Harry turned to look at her. "Um, what would happen if you burst into the window right now?" Harry gave her a strange look. "You would surprise him, right, but you would also alarm everyone else in the whole castle. You can't break a window in the Malfoy Manor and not be noticed. So, just land these things and we'll go in the back way."  
  
They landed "those things" and jumped off. Hermione slid off the broom and ran silently toward a door on the side of the building.  
  
"How do you know your way around here so well?" Ron whispered suspiciously.  
  
"There's a map of every high person's houses. For what purposes, I have no idea. Now, shush!" Hermione answered. She carefully opened the door slightly and looked inside. She opened it a little more and motioned for them to follow her. They walked down the hall a little ways when, ahead of them, around a corner, they saw some shadows coming their way. They split up, Hermione going in one door and Harry and Ron in another. Hermione closed the door softly closed the door and suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth and another hand grab her two hands behind her. She heard a voice in her ear, "Don't move." Hermione nodded, terrified.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron opened the door in a crack. He stuck his head out but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Coast is clear." He whispered behind him to Harry. Ron led Harry down the hall toward the stairs. Harry got in front and climbed up three flights of stairs, at each one looking back to make sure Ron was following. He figured Hermione had gotten lost and went in the wrong door. She knew where they were headed so he wasn't worried. Right outside Draco's door he looked back but didn't see Ron.  
  
"Ron?" he whispered. Getting worried, he turned the doorknob. He peeked in and saw that he hadn't disturbed Draco. Harry slid the door back in place and started for the bed. Draco sealed the letter and turned around to tie it to his owl. He saw Harry and practically died of surprise. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry looked back at Draco. "Saving Ginny." He answered simply. Draco put down the letter and pulled out his wand. Harry reached inside his pocket where his wand was and pulled it out too. They started circling each other. Draco suddenly stopped and cried out, "Cru-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "Expelliarmus! " Draco's wand was whacked out of his hand before he could finish his spell. Draco dove for it and grabbed it and was back up on his feet within three seconds. "Petrificus Totalus! " Draco, rigid as a board, fell to the ground. Harry took one look at him then dashed to the bedside. Harry undid the metal bands at the wrists first. Ginny sighed, happy that Harry was here but wondering how he got out. Harry got the ankles and neck next. He took off the tape slowly so that it wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"That's better. How'd you get here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hermione and Ron helped a lot." Harry answered, reaching for her waist.  
  
"That one has a code." Draco told him. Harry and Ginny looked at him. There were Death Eaters all around them including two with Hermione and Ron. Harry looked back at her waist and pushed in a code. It snapped open and Ginny jumped off the bed. Suddenly, a tall, billowing, cloaked person stepped forward through the circle. It raised it's wand and they realized that it was the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"Crucio! " He shouted. Ginny got it and shrank down on the floor. She could feel knives poking into her skin, fists pounding on her, all over her body, but she wouldn't give in, wouldn't let him win. Harry stood there, shocked. Ginny just took it. She would not scream, would not let him hurt her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. And, suddenly it stopped. Ginny gasped for breath. She looked up at all the people. The faces that she could see were surprised, but the Dark Lord looked a little angry. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.  
  
"Should we put them in the dungeon?" He asked. The Dark Lord shook what was left of his head.  
  
"No, I have a different idea." He said, looking down his nose at Harry who was bending down next to Ginny with a pained expression. "Bring them, all of them," he added glancing at Hermione and Ron, "down to the Training Arena." Two Death Eaters stepped forward and each grabbed Harry and Ginny by the shoulder roughly. Ginny cried out in pain as he shook her.  
  
Down in the Training Arena, You-know-who explained his plan. "The girl will stand there," pointing to one side of the arena, "and Potter will be chained there." He pointed to another side of the arena. "The other two will stay in that box through-out the whole thing. The girl will get the Cruciatus Curse every time she refuses to kill Potter." Hermione gasped. Two Death Eaters chained Harry up and two others locked Ron and Hermione in the "cage" where they were to watch either or both of their friends die. Hermione was crying silently and staring at Ginny. Ron had the look of absolute hatred on his face. He-who-must-not-be-named walked down to a chair similar to the one in the throne room and sat down in it.  
  
The Death Eater who had Ginny shoved her over to the opposite side from Harry, making Ron furious and Harry as well. She plopped down on the ground. The Death Eater stood over her.  
  
"Kill him." He demanded. Ginny shook her head vigorously and he shouted, "Crucio! " Ginny whimpered as she dealt with the pain. Ron looked like he was about to kill everyone in sight if he could just get out. Hermione's sobs became louder. Harry was mentally killing everyone involved in this felony.  
  
"Kill him." He demanded. Ginny whispered, "No." He cursed her again and tears could visibly be seen running down her cheeks. Hermione suddenly burst into wails while Ron shouted in fury. Harry closed his eyes to keep himself from killing Malfoy with his eyes.  
  
"Kill him." "Never." Ginny now looked at him with a face full of pain and anger.  
  
"Kill him." "Okay." Harry snapped his head up and Ron and Hermione were suddenly wide-eyed.  
  
He took the curses off her and she whispered, "Thanks, I really needed that." But she still didn't move. Suddenly, so suddenly everyone was still looking at the spot she was, she jumped up and ran as fast as she could towards Harry. But she didn't kill him, she started working on the chains. The Death Eater immediately cursed her and followed her. The curse having little effect on her, she kept working. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Ginny worked as fast as she could. Nevertheless, the Death Eater caught her by her wrist and dragged her back, Ginny reaching back to Harry and screaming. Hermione cried out, "Stop!" Of course it had no effect. She stood up and shook the cage with all her might.  
  
The Death Eater put as many curses on her as Draco would allow. At about the fifth curse, he miraculously appeared in front of her, therefore taking the curse. He screamed in agony as his father sat there, surprised beyond all reason. Ginny screamed as a sudden wave of pain hit her, from all the curses on her. It was the loudest, shrillest, scariest scream they had ever heard. Hermione burst, sobbing uncontrollably as Ron tried to comfort her. Harry's heart broke and glared daggers at Lord Voldemort as he tried to get loose from his chains. Hermione looked at Ginny then Draco, taking the curses off them. Ginny rocked herself back and forth, crying as Draco just sat there, waiting for the outburst from his father that he knew was coming. It came in a way he never would've expected. Lucius Malfoy stormed down the steps and grabbed his son by the collar. He was making his way to the door, hissing curses (non-magic ones if ya know what I mean) when he felt an unknown force holding him back. He turned around and saw Lord Voldemort willing him back to his seat. Lucius went back to his seat, pulling Draco behind him.  
  
Ginny fainted. Harry still struggled to get loose, yanking against the chains as hard as he could. Suddenly, a blast of smoke appeared in the center of the arena. Everyone turned to look at it except Ginny. Professor Albus Dumbledore walked out of the smoke, followed by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. When the smoke died away, they saw a lot of other people including Hagrid, Sirius Black (who had been cleared with the turning over of the real Peter Pettigrew), and Remus Lupin. The Death Eaters, newcomers and Lord Voldemort immediately started flying curses, the newcomers making sure no one hit the kids. Sirius shot a spell at Harry, setting him free. Harry ran over to one of the Death Eaters already down and pulled out his wand from the guys pocket. He looked up at Lord Voldemort and took his chance when he wasn't looking. He shot a deadly curse at him and with a shout, Lord Voldemort was no more than a crumpled pile of robes. When all the Death Eaters were down, Remus rushed over to Hermione and Ron and unlocked the cage door.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Arthur saw you, Harry, and Ron heading this way and immediately left a message with a Molly and followed you." Remus answered.  
  
"Is Ginny up yet?" Hermione's expression turned to one of concern. Remus shook his head softly. Hermione looked around him to Ginny, who was still lying on the floor surrounded by a handful of people including her mother and father. Hermione felt sorry for them. They were probably worried to death, scared for the life of their only daughter.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and stared all around her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny whispered. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, happy that her daughter was awake. Ginny sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked urgently. Mrs. Weasley reached forward and hugged her. Ginny hugged her mother back.  
  
"Oh, nothing, darling. Not any more. Now, tell me, what happened while we were gone?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.  
  
"Could I tell you later? I don't feel like it right now." Ginny looked around again. "Where are Ron? And Harry and Hermione? And Draco? Did they make it out okay?"  
  
"They're all fine. Calm down, Ginny. You need your strength." Mr. Weasley told her. Ginny seemed to suddenly remember where she was and what had happened to her. She tried to stand up but fell back into her father's arms. She caught a glimpse of Harry before she fell. He was standing with Sirius and a couple Ministry officials, telling them all of what he knew. He saw her and smiled warmly. She smiled back. Suddenly, Hermione appeared in front of her.  
  
"Are you all right, Ginny?" She asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron appeared at Hermione's side.  
  
"I'm right here. Are you all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Will everyone please stop asking me that?" Ginny murmured. Ron grinned and shook his head.  
  
"So, that means that I'll get asked that question," Ginny pauses to count all the people around her, "fifty-three more times today? Man, today is going to be boring." Hermione laughed. Harry walked over, done telling his side of the story.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing but Ginny immediately tried to stop.  
  
"Sorry. I was just saying...saying that I was tired...tired of that question. But yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Ginny laughed. Harry grinned, happy that she was so happy.  
  
"Good. So, what do you say we get outta here? Sirius said we could leave as soon as you recovered and we found Malfoy. We have to take you two to Mungo's." Harry finished. Ginny groaned at the thought of St. Mungo's, the wizard hospital. Ginny stood up from leaning against the wall and followed Harry as they looked around the mansion for Draco. They found him lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling and most likely thinking about what had just happened. He hadn't even looked at them before he spoke.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice came out cold and distant. Ginny walked up to the bed.  
  
"We have to go to St. Mungo's." She said simply. "That means you too. Now, come on and get up. We don't have any time to lose." She pulled at his arm lightly. He let her get him out of the bed and then pulled away from her. Draco followed the four as they walked down the flights of stairs to the bottom and out the back door. Harry and Ron picked up the discarded brooms (remember "those things"?) and walked back around to the front where Sirius and Remus were waiting to escort them to the hospital. Draco scowled at them but didn't complain.  
  
At the hospital, Sirius got Draco and Ginny into a room and with a doctor. Remus stayed with them while Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the waiting room. Ron paced up and down, Hermione slumped in her seat, biting her nails to nothing, and Harry just sat in his chair, his eyes staring straight forward. Sirius was watching them all and waiting for a nurse to come with news. There were screams of pain all around them and with each one, the four got more scared for the two they were there with. They felt some respect towards Draco since he had taken a curse for Ginny.  
  
A nurse finally came and called Sirius aside. He nodded the whole time she was talking to him and when she left, he returned to his seat, slightly paler. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, sat up and looked at him expectantly. Ron stopped and stared too, waiting for information.  
  
"They said Draco should come out fine but with some wounds. And Ginny has become very forgetful but remembers everything about herself and everything that happened before she was awakened. She is also slightly crazy and some damages are permanent." Sirius reported. Ron's expression became more worried and he started pacing again. Hermione put her face in her hands and shook with silent sobs. Sirius rubbed her back soothingly and looked worriedly at Harry. Harry had shut his eyes and was trying to hold back his tears. Slightly crazy? Permanent damages? He couldn't imagine anything more horrible. Unless, of course, she was totally crazy and couldn't remember anything right down to her name.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked in, followed by a doctor. Ginny rushed over to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione hugged her back as Ginny started talking to her. Ron plopped down into the seat next to Hermione and joined in. Harry looked up with misty eyes and immediately wiped them. Draco stood near the doctor (who was talking to Sirius), looking like he would rather be anywhere else. He was staring at Hermione, Ginny and Ron with what looked like a wistful expression. Harry stood and walked over to Hermione and knelt on the floor next to Ginny. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as Ginny pulled away. She looked at him with an emotion he didn't know before she smiled a happy smile. He wondered what she was so happy about and smiled warmly back. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently but tightly. Harry hugged her back. Ron got a warning (mixed with shock) expression and Hermione gave him a warning look before turning back and smiling at Ginny and Harry. They pulled away and they all stood up. Sirius finished his talk and walked over to them, Draco following.  
  
"Let's go, shall we? Draco, come with us, you will stay with me until we find someone for you to live with. Harry, all of your things, excluding everything at the Weasley's, has been moved to my house and when school is out, you will live with me also. Any questions?" Sirius asked brightly.  
  
"Really?" Harry managed to say. Sirius nodded and Harry threw himself at his godfather. Ginny wiped a happy tear from her eye as she watched them hug each other, happy that Harry had finally found his family. Hermione and Ron grinned and Draco found himself smiling (until he did, then he shook his head and scowled again). Harry pulled away and stood there grinning.  
  
"Are we leaving Remus here?" Hermione asked, realizing he wasn't there. Something caught Ron's eye and he turned his head. Remus was walking in, carrying a big bottle of some kind of potion. They all noticed him and stared at the bottle.  
  
"This is an old werewolf remedy. You know, necessary stuff for werewolves when they live with other people. Keeps them from being vicious and tearing everything apart, including their roommates." Remus explained, holding the bottle up. Sirius laughed at the last part as Remus's lips curled into a grin. They left the hospital and went to the burrow and waited there for the Weasley's to come back. As they waited, Ginny entertained them by trying to juggle raw eggs. Every time one cracked on her head, they burst out laughing while she licked her upper lip and contorted her face in disgust. Every time though, she did a spell and it all disappeared off her head. So, she would juggle, drop one, lick and change her expression into disgust, and make it disappear. Every once in a while, she would forget the spell and they would keep laughing until she noticed and did the spell. The front door opened after about twenty minutes and they heard Mr. Weasley call down the hall.  
  
"Fred? George? What are you two doing?" Ginny juggled perfectly, and every egg she touched went back into the carton. She waved her hand and the carton went back in the refrigerator and plopped down on the couch in between Harry and Draco and turned on the wizard radio in the room.  
  
"Be quiet! Please! I might get in trouble!" Ginny hissed, giggling a little herself. They tried to stop, failing miserably when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. She looked at each person before stopping on Ginny. "You tried to juggle again didn't you, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Ginny tried to stop laughing by squishing the sides of her mouth together with her fingers. It only made them laugh harder which made her start laughing again. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Just don't do it again, dear. Did you clean up your mess?" She asked. Ginny nodded, finally able to control herself. The others stopped laughing too when they heard a BOOM! from upstairs. Everyone jumped up and dashed up the stairs to the twins room. They saw Fred and...a girl (?) standing in their room.  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"We were testing a candy but it went wrong and turned George into a girl." Fred explained, pointing to the girl and grinning. George crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at him. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Is there a way to change her-him back?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed with Fred as he nodded.  
  
"I just have to come up with an antidote candy." He told him. George frowned.  
  
"What about me?" He asked. Ginny laughed at his voice, it sounded like a girl.  
  
"You might break a nail or ruin your hair or clothes." Fred joked. George hit him upside the head and stomped his foot. Ginny snorted.  
  
"Not all girls worry about their nails and hair and clothes. Only bimbos like Lavender Brown. No offense to anyone who likes her." Ginny added as a second thought. "Of course this girl might like to take care of her image." Fred grinned and shrugged.  
  
"So, what do we call you know? Georgia, Francesca, Susan?" Ron asked, grinning. Harry, Hermione and Fred burst out laughing and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Stop teasing your brother you three." Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Yeah, stop teasing me." George said. Fred got to work figuring out an antidote and George handed him anything he needed.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Draco left the room and, with permission from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all left for Sirius' house for the night. Draco went to a room by himself while Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny got the living room ready to sleep in. They were just settling down in their blankets when Sirius and Remus came back in the room.  
  
"All settled? Well, good night. Don't stay up too late and don't eat everything in the pantry." Sirius went off to his room after saying the rules.  
  
"Don't listen to him either. He used to do all that stuff too. Good night, sweet dreams." Remus grinned and left for his separate room. Harry grinned and turned to the others. They grinned back.  
  
"Well, today was an adventure. How did they do all that? It was so complicating." Ginny wondered out loud. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was all set up, like they had planned exactly how it was gonna happen. And, of course they expected that Harry would give himself up to save anybody. Probably even Malfoy." Ron added. They looked at Harry. He grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want anyone to die because of me. But even if they found someone I didn't give myself up for, they would keep trying, I'm sure." Harry pointed out. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Of course. Lord Voldemort," Hermione paused, "would do anything to get you, Harry, dead or alive. But if he ever did, you would definitely be dead before anyone found out. Good thing he's a thing in the past." Hermione said.  
  
"I hope." Ginny said, her lip trembling. Harry reached forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Poor Ginny. She has to be terrified. There's still a chance Voldemort is still alive." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to take extra good care of her. Especially since..." Ron's voice trailed off as he stared at his sister.  
  
"Harry will make sure she's safe. I don't think he wants this to repeat." Hermione said as Ron hugged her. They sat there, watching Harry and Ginny. Ginny pulled away and looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Do you really think he's gone?" Ginny's voice cracked more than once. All three of them hugged her, silently crying and hoping that he was. They pulled away. Ginny wiped her eye and laughed.  
  
"Look at us. Crying over a dead murderer. Boy, I'm pathetic." She said. Ron frowned.  
  
"I didn't cry." Ron said defiantly. He wiped a tear from his eye. Hermione laughed and Harry and Ginny grinned.  
  
"Right." Hermione said. Ginny laughed and looked up. She saw Draco leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was looking at them and smiling, really smiling. Harry saw her staring and turned around.  
  
"Hello." He said simply. Draco looked at him.  
  
"Hello." Draco said back. Hermione looked up at him and Ron turned around to look at him too.  
  
"Come join us, Draco." Ginny offered. Hermione nodded and patted a space next to her. Draco smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Draco sat next to Hermione. "Harry's right, Ginny."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Thanks. How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough. I heard everything." Draco said, grinning at Harry. Harry smiled back.  
  
"This is kinda weird," Ron said slowly. "If you don't mind me saying. I am so used to you smirking every time you saw us. And calling you Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It's gonna take some getting used to." Draco said.  
  
"Yup. So, what do you say to a midnight snack?" Ginny asked mischievously. Harry looked at his watch. It was midnight!  
  
"Yeah! Come on." Hermione jumped up and headed to the kitchen. They followed her and she opened the doors of the pantry. Ginny grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl and went to the trash can. Harry and Draco reached for the bag of pretzels and Ron picked up an apple and rubbed it on his sleeve. Hermione picked up an apple too and took the stem off. Ginny picked off the last bit of peel and took off a piece of orange and took a bite. Ron and Hermione bit into their apples at the same time and Draco pulled his hand out of the bag with a handful of pretzels. Harry put some on a napkin and put the bag away. Draco put his on a napkin and ate one. When they were all done with their snacks, Draco went back up to his room for the night and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went back to the living room. They talked for a while before Hermione gave Ron a good night kiss and fell asleep covered in her blankets. Ron went to sleep next to her.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good night." Ginny smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. "So, um, good night." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaned back quickly. Harry smiled. He leaned forward slowly, Ginny leaning again too. Their lips met for a sweet, short kiss. As they pulled away, Ginny grinned.  
  
"You're my first kiss." She told him.  
  
Glad to be." Harry smiled. Ginny lay down, facing Harry. Harry followed.  
  
'She's beautiful. I love her.' These were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*The end*  
  
You like it? Please tell me you do. You don't like? Tell me why you don't, I'll try to make it better. 


End file.
